1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of fabricating a field emission device by using a carbon nano-tube, gathering much attention as a new material, as a field emission tips which have a thin and stiff edges so that a threshold voltage required for emitting electrons of the field emission device can be lowered drastically and a coherency of electron beam of the field emission display device can be increased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The field emission device applied to a microwave device, flat panel display device and sensor device uses the stiff edge tips as a cathode which can emit electrons by applying a voltage to an anode, gate electrode, because an electric field distribution is increased around an edge area of the tips. An emissive current and threshold voltage of the field emission device depend on a stiffness of the tips and an work function of the tip material. Therefore, conventionally, to achieve a sub-micron stiff silicon tips, a complicated and a sophisticated micro-machining techniques for a fabrication of three dimensional structures such as tips by repeatedly depositing and etching processes has been used.